Who ever thought 7th year would be like this?
by RedDarkness
Summary: Its the last year at Hogwarts for Hermione. Romance and problems arise to quickly for her. In the end will she do something unthinkable or will she be saved.
1. Chapter 1 A Long Journey to 7th Year

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or the characters, places and events from the book. The story below is entirely original and nothing is based on the stories J. K. Rowling has written, aside from the above three things. Nothing has been plagiarized in the writing of this story.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Long Journey to 7th Year  
  
Out of breath Hermione flopped on her bed, glad her packing up for Hogwarts was done. School started tomorrow and she was glad to be going back. Hermione got up and took one last check around her room to see if anything wasn't packed. Satisfied she opened her door and went downstairs, closing it behind her.  
  
"Mione is that you?" called her mom.  
  
"Yes mom" she retorted back as she came around the corner of the stairs.  
  
"Are you all packed Mione? Did you put your new head girl badge on your robes?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Aright well go eat something you haven't eaten all day."  
  
Hermione went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, peering in. Deciding on some leftover salad she took it out and sat down to eat. While Hermione ate she began to think about what this year would bring. Seventh year, the last year, she was head girl, Draco was head boy and Harry and Ron were still just Harry and Ron. It would be a strange year she thought. To make it even more complicated she and Draco had their own dorm. Sharing a dorm with Draco that would be fun, not "Oh well" she thought out loud, "I'm going to enjoy myself this year and have fun." With that she put her dishes in the sink and flounced upstairs. Her mother called after her  
  
"Mione go to bed we have to get up early tomorrow, Ok mom goodnight" she yelled back.  
  
Quickly she changed and got into bed, just before Hermione went to sleep she wrote in her journal: "Tomorrow is the first day of my last year of school. I don't know whether to feel happy or sad. I just hope I can make the best of this year." She closed the journal and put it on her bedside table, then closed her eyes dreaming of a new exciting year. **********  
The next morning dawned bright, sunny and beautiful. Groggily Hermione opened her eyes to the white ceiling above her bed. Pulling off her blanket she sat up on the side of the bed. "9am, ok I've got one hour," she said out loud. "Aright, lets get going." Mione stood up, and grabbed the tank, sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers she left out to wear to King's Cross Station. Hermione quickly got dressed and then began to brush her hair. She pulled it back halfway and put some gel on it, "Might as well look nice for the first day" she said to her mirror. Finally Mione slipped on her gold chladah, face down, and shooting star rings she always wore. Her watch went on her left wrist face down and finally the gold lion necklace that her parents had got her for her birthday. With that she walked over to her trunk and grabbed the handle, struggling she pulled the heavy thing over to the door. Panting Mione opened the door and called out,  
  
"Dad would you come and help me with my trunk?"  
  
"Sure honey just a minute."  
  
Since she had a minute before her dad came, Mione went over to the bed to fetch Crookshanks, "Come here you" she cooed to the cat, "Now remember," she told it, "this is our last year, so lets try to be a little nicer, yes even to Ron, despite the fact he's always calling you names ok, ok. Come on into the carrier with you."  
  
"Mione what are you doing"  
  
"Oh nothing dad, I was just putting Crookshanks into his carrier." She said hurriedly, stuffing the Crookshanks in with a hiss.  
  
"Alright, well come and help me with your trunk." Together they picked up the trunk and began to drag it down the stairs.  
  
"Gosh Mione, what's in here rocks?"  
  
"Ummm... no dad more along the lines of books."  
  
"Well you know you didn't have to bring your whole library?"  
  
"I didn't I promise."  
  
"Alright well go get Crookshanks so we can have some breakfast and then get going."  
  
Mione quickly bounced up the stairs to Crookshanks, she picked up his carrier and brought him downstairs plopping him down on the trunk. Walking into the kitchen Hermione smelled pancakes,  
  
"Mmmmmm.... my favorite."  
  
"Well of course for Hogwarts very own Head Girl."  
  
"Mom, I wish you wouldn't do that, I really don't care about being head girl, I mean I can't even stay in Gryffindor tower anymore."  
  
"Whatever dear, come sit down and eat."  
  
Sighing, Hermione watched as her mom put three perfect golden pancakes on her plate. Mione picked up the syrup bottle and drenched her pancakes in it. She began to eat, savoring the sweetness "They hardly ever served pancakes at Hogwarts." she thought. Mione finished up and put her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Thanks mom that was really good."  
  
"Your welcome sweetheart."  
  
Looking up Mione saw it was ten to ten." We better get going," she said out loud to nobody in particular. Her parents got the hint though, "Alright go get the rest of your things and we'll be there in a minute."  
  
Hermione went upstairs to look around her room one last time. "Lets see coat and bag and journal," she said. "Ahh.... black coat with silver buckles and black messenger bag, and my journal's inside, alright I'm set." Mione walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Without looking back she began to walk down the stairs "I'm off to a new year," she thought.  
  
"Mom, dad I'm ready."  
  
"Ok honey lets go, your trunk's already in the car and your mother has Crookshanks"  
  
Hermione reached the bottom of the steps and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She got in the car and put her seat belt on, as the car stated.  
  
The whole way to the station Hermione looked out the window. There really wasn't much to see, some fields and cows. When they arrived in London it was the usual hustle and bustle, people running around all over the place. By the time they got to the station it was ten- forty. Hermione went and got a trolley and brought it back to the car. Her dad huffing and puffing lifted the trunk onto it and her mom put a rather disgruntled Crookshanks on top. "Come on Mione lets go get you settled onto the train." Together all three walked quickly into the train station. Down the platform they went till they reached the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Hermione went through first, unnoticed as her parents followed behind. As Hermione came through she looked up and saw the iron- wrought platform 9 3/4 sign. She walked to the last compartment and with her dads help dragged the trunk onto the train, then shoved it under a seat. Mione came back to get Crookshanks and her messenger bag.  
  
Her parents were waiting outside the train.  
  
"Well mom and dad I guess its time for me to go." she said as a whistle blew nearby.  
  
"Oh gosh, oh honey I can't believe its your last year. You've grown so fast. Have a good year dear."  
  
"I will mom"  
  
"Goodbye sweetheart don't forge to write us often."  
  
"I won't dad, every week I promise." "Alright dear"  
  
"Aright bye mom, bye dad, I'll miss you both.  
  
With that she gave each of them a hug and got on the train as another whistle blew. Mione sat down and put Crookshanks down next to her. She opened his carrier and began to pet him. His silky orange fur was so soft. **********  
Just as she was petting his head there came a voice,  
  
"Oy Hermione, fur ball" said Ron addressing Crookshanks.  
  
"He is not a fur ball RON, he is my cat."  
  
"Aright, aright don't get mad at me, I've only been here nearly two minutes," he said as he flopped down across from her.  
  
"So how was you summer Mione."  
  
"Good, good, I can't believe its our last year though, it went so fast."  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"Hey Hermione, Ron" Harry panted out.  
  
"Running a little late? Hermione said glancing at her watch.  
  
"Oh uh... No I still got one minute."  
  
The train began to start then and Harry fell over.  
  
"Ha ha guess you had less than a minute mate."  
  
"Shove over Rom, I want to sit" Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"Yea, yea I'm going, I'm going."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmmm... Oh, yes Harry, sorry I was staring out of the window again." "Oh it was nothing, nothing at all," he said a little downcastly.  
  
Hermione didn't notice and went back to looking at the rolling green fields. After a while things became very quiet.  
  
"Mione are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry, why?"  
  
"I don't know you, you just don't seem all that well."  
  
"I'm fine really, don't be so worried Harry, I can take care of myself, I promise."  
  
Mione picked up Crookshanks and put him on the floor to get some exercise. Taking a book out of her messenger bag she began to read. Harry was looking out the window and Ron was looking through a Chudley Cannon picture book. The Cannon's were zooming all over the pages making slight whistling sounds.  
  
The silence was heavy, almost unbearable; Harry was feeling the weight of it. He knew something was wrong, but what.  
  
"Well its just way to quite in here" Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
"So tell me how were your summers."  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh you know the usual, the Durseleys are scared of me and pretend I don't exist. It's been good for Dudley though, I've scared him into losing weight."  
  
"How about you Ron" said Mione.  
  
"Oh you know, practiced a lot of quidditch. Bill visited for a while, so did Charlie. Nothing really special."  
  
"How about you Mione?"  
  
"The same nothing at all happened. I read a lot of muggle books."  
  
"Well that sounds exciting," quipped Ron. "But then again, you were always one for excitement Mione."  
  
"Oh do shut-up Ron," she said.  
  
Hermione went back to reading while Harry and Ron talked excitedly about the upcoming quidditch year. After a while Hermione finished her book and began to become bored and hungry.  
  
"It seems like we've been on this train forever" she whined out loud.  
  
"Well it has been about four hours you know" Ron spat back.  
  
"I guess, I haven't checked my watch you know," she said, ignoring Ron's tone of voice.  
  
Mione turned her head towards the squeaking door.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?"  
  
"You guys want anything?" asked Harry.  
  
"I can get it myself, thank you very much" Hermione replied coldly.  
  
"Geeze I was only trying to be nice, you don't have to get so defensive."  
  
"Sorry Harry ummmm... yea sorry" she looked at the floor and then got up and went over to the trolley.  
  
"Bertie Botts and a pumpkin pasty."  
  
"That will be two sickles and five knuts."  
  
Hermione handed the trolley lady her money and sat down.  
  
"Thank you dear, and how about you boys?" she asked.  
  
"Some of everything" said Harry. "Alright dear that will be two galleons and six knuts, thank you."  
  
Harry took the pile of sweets and dumped it on his seat as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Dig in Ron" Harry said since he noticed Ron eyeing them. Ron grabbed a cauldron cake and began to quickly stuff it down his throat.  
  
"Well, well isn't that a disgusting site" said a cold voice.  
  
Ron quickly swallowed the cake.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"I came to remind the head girl that there is a meeting in a half hour with all the prefects" he looked Ron in the face "including you."  
  
"Well I didn't forget Malfoy, but thanks anyway" she said with a scowl.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Granger you never get any nice, but I've got to go so see you later."  
  
After that he promptly left leaving the three in quiet.  
  
"Well I guess we should get our robes on," said Harry breaking the silence.  
  
Hermione picked up her messenger bag and pulled her robes out from it. She took the clothes to the back seat of the compartment and began to change. Pulling off her sweatshirt, she straightened out her tank top and put the button down white shirt and gray, with red and gold trim sweater, over it. The gray pleated skirt went on over her jeans, which, she wriggled out of. She waited till the boys were dressed, which wasn't long because both only had to change out of their jeans, since they already wore their sweaters. Mione then came back to her seat and pulled on her gray knee socks with more gold and red trim, and flat black Mary Jane's. All three stood up and pulled on the hooded black robes, each with the Gryffindor symbol, Ron's had the addition of a prefect badge, Harry's a quidditch captain badge, and Hermione's a head girl badge. Mione buttoned three of the buttons on hers while the guys left theirs open. "Well Ron I think we should head up to the front for that meeting. Don't want to be late."  
  
"Yea ok see you later Harry."  
  
They left the compartment, slowly they walked through the train stopping often to say hi to people they knew. Finally they reached the front.  
  
"Bout time you got here Granger."  
  
"I'm not late and you know it Malfoy."  
  
"Well come on we've got to hold this meeting here" he said thrusting a bit of parchment at her.  
  
"Lets get started."  
  
"Welcome back prefects and welcome new prefects, I'm Draco Malfoy, head boy and this is Hermione Granger, head girl" Malfoy said pointing at her.  
  
"Today we're going to give you your corridor watching charts and house passwords, for future reference we will have a meeting every Sunday at eight, to go over the week's events. Hermione is now going to give you your charts and passwords, you may then return to you seats, we will arrive at Hogwarts in an hour."  
  
Hermione passed out each chart quickly and efficiently.  
  
"Alright everyone has got a chart correct, ok, I'm going to give out passwords now, don't forget them. Also the prefect bathroom passwords are you normal house ones backwards, plus your house animal. Ok, Slytherin's come with me" she said leading them to the back of the compartment.  
  
" Ok your password for this term is Noctis Maleficum, don't forget it." The Ravenclaw's followed behind, "Ravenclaw's, your password will be Liberat Avis,", the Hufflepuff's sauntered slowly to the back," finally," she said exasperatedly, "Hufflepuff's, this term's password in Unus Amicus, aright", the Gryffindor's quickly came to the back then, "and Gryffindor, the password will be Flagravit Pugnavit, don't forget." Since that was now done Mione didn't see any point in staying. "Well Malfoy I'm going to go back down to my train compartment, see you later."  
  
"Going so soon Granger, we've still got an hour till we get to Hogwarts" he said as he casually walked in front of the door.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing, I want to leave."  
  
"Oh, well don't let me keep you" he said with a smirk as she walked past him, pushing him aside in a huff.  
  
Hermione stomped out and through the train back to Harry and Ron. Arriving at her seat she promptly flopped down and began reading. Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"Ummm.... Mione, did something happen, are you ok?" ventured Harry.  
  
"Oh yes I'm fine Harry, nothing's wrong" she promptly answered back.  
  
"So how was the meeting?"  
  
"Oh very productive, we got what we needed to do done."  
  
"Ok that's good."  
  
"Are you sure everything's ok Mione, you look a little pale" said Ron, "here eat a chocolate frog," he said handing it to her "you'll feel better."  
  
"Thanks, you guys always care so much, I don't know what I'd do with out you two."  
  
"Eh, we don't know what we'd do without you Hermione," said Ron blushing.  
  
Hermione smiled at him as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Hey guys look like we're here," piped in Harry. **********  
Together they got off the train, on their way to the carriage's they said hi to Hagrid, who was a usual rounding up the first years. They got into a carriage, Harry stopping to pet a thestral and were quickly off towards the school. Ten minutes later, they were in front of Hogwarts. As they got out of the carriage, Mione saw Malfoy pass with a smirk on his face, and shivered.  
  
"Are you cold Mione," Ron said putting an arm around her protectively.  
  
"Lets go inside."  
  
She shrugged him off and walked up the steps with the two boys talking quietly about her strange behavior behind. Mione didn't notice though. Inside she walked up the wide staircase and turned left into the dining hall. Their seats at the end of Gryffindor table were left open, and together they sat down.  
  
A few minutes later the first years walked in with Professor Mcgonagall, who placed the old sorting hat on a stool. Almost at once the brim opened and it began to sing:  
  
It is true that I am old and withered, Far beyond repair. But if you put me on you head, The house for you I'll share. It could be Gryffindor for you, Red and Gold oh so proud too. Or it may be Hufflepuff, Yellow with loyalty enough. Perhaps Ravenclaw's the place for you, Truth and honor all in blue. Finally there's Slytherin, A cunning place to get in. Nonetheless you'll go somewhere. Put me on and don't be scared.  
  
The hat stopped singing, as loud applause started; it sat poised waiting to sort. Professor Mcgonagall sent each child up one at a time, and after a short while, there were six new Gryffindor's, seven Slytherin's, eight Ravenclaw's, and four Hufflepuff's. After everyone sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. Hermione looked up at Professor Dumbledore, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco looking at her, shrugging it off, she turned back to the professor.  
  
"Welcome and tuck in."  
  
Magically the food was there and everyone began to eat.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm...... these are good potatoes, Mione you should have some."  
  
"Oh yes they are very good Ron" she said as she picked at her plate.  
  
A while later after the food was gone and desert eaten, Professor Dumbledore got up to make his beginning of the year speech.  
  
" To all first years, as you know the forest is out of bounds, as is walking around after eleven on weekdays and twelve on weekends. Don't forget to obey your prefects and if you have any problems, you can always see our head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Have a good start to the year, you are all dismissed."  
  
Hermione got up and said goodbye to Harry and Ron, then went off towards her private dorm. The dorm was behind a picture of the first head girl and boy.  
  
"Password" they asked as she came closer.  
  
"Leone Serpenta" Mione said.  
  
Before walking in she noticed they were also a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.  
  
Inside it was beautiful, green and gold were mixed with red and silver. Above the fireplace a picture of a lion and a snake were together. She turned and noticed her room to the right and Draco's to the left. Each had a bathroom to one side. Just as she finished admiring the room, Draco walked in.  
  
"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here Hermione."  
  
"Shove it DRACO I'm going to bed."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yes goodnight."  
  
Hermione quickly went to her room and closed the door. Draco not knowing what else to do did the same. "Must teach that girl some manners," he thought as he went to bed. Mione on the other hand went to first write in her journal, before going to bed.  
  
"That stupid Draco is acting weird, so are Harry and Ron. They year seems to be starting off good, but I can't really tell. Classes start early so I better get some sleep."  
  
She put it next to her bed and before she knew it was fast asleep. Draco on the other hand was awake for a while thinking about a lot of things, one of them was her. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Halloween Dance of Mysteri...

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or the characters, places and events from the book. The story below is entirely original and nothing is based on the stories J. K. Rowling has written, aside from the above three things. Nothing has been plagiarized in the writing of this story.  
  
Chapter 2- The Halloween Dance of Mysteries  
  
Before Hermione realized it, she had been at school almost three months. Halloween was only eleven days away. She'd been so busy with her classes that even sharing a dorm with Draco hadn't gotten on her nerves. Tonight though they would have to finalize everything for the Halloween Dance, which would be the Friday just after Halloween. The day went by slowly for Hermione. That night she grabbed her homework and on the dance, and headed to the common room. Mione hadn't been doing her homework there, like she would've done in Gryffindor Tower. Whenever she was there it seemed Draco would be too. Something about him just constantly crept her out. It was like he was always watching her.  
  
She crept downstairs quietly and put her books on the coffee table.  
  
"Bout time you got here, we have a lot to do" hissed Draco's cold voice.  
  
Hermione began to breath heavily.  
  
"You scared me, and what's the big rush anyway, we've got all night?"  
  
"Gosh Granger, didn't know you could be scared" Draco said laughing.  
  
"Shut-up, let's get started, I don't want to spend any more time with you then I have to."  
  
"What did I ever do to you Hermione?"  
  
"Ok so the band" she said ignoring him as he sat across from her. "We've go two choices, Skele- bots or the Witchy Sisters, who've been here before," noted Mione.  
  
"Let's use the Witchy Sisters, why change what works, ok decorations, we've got pumpkins, floating candles, brooms, starry night sky, lots of smoke, sparkly streamers, and a decorated stage for the band."  
  
"Alright that's good plus there's going to be individual round tales with four chairs each, and candle lamps in the middle."  
  
"Ok that's good, the food we don't have to worry about, the kitchens deal with that, what's left."  
  
"I don't know, music, decorations, food, oh wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we, along with all the prefects have to enter as couples to kick it off."  
  
"Oh really" Draco said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Yes we do, the prefects get to choose, but we have to come in together."  
  
"Ok it sucks, but I'll just have to shower really well after."  
  
"Whatever you snob, we'll tell the prefects at the meeting on Sunday."  
  
"Yea ok."  
  
"Well if we're done here Draco I think I'll go back to my room."  
  
"And miss valuable bonding time Hermione."  
  
"Bonding time, that's funny, I think I'll go now."  
  
Mione got up and started to leave the room and walk up the stairs to her own. Draco followed her and grabbed her should to turn her around.  
  
"Draco what the hell do you think your doing? Get off me" Mione yelled as she removed her hand and went inside, slamming the door in Draco's face.  
  
He just stood there flabbergasted. "God what the hell was I thinking, I don't like her, I hate her, I don't like her, I hate her." He kept repeating it over and over in his head. "Stupid me," he thought "no one ever gets someone by always scaring the living daylights out of them." Draco went to bed still beating himself up inside for his stupidity. "If she only knew," he thought.  
  
The next day Hermione woke up still really confused about the night before. What did Draco want from her? She was so confused " I just wish he'd stay away from me" she thought. Mione got up and put her robe on. Quietly she slipped out of her room and into the bathroom. She got dressed and kind of straightened out her curls. On the way back to her room, Mione caught site of Draco leaving his, not wanting to run into him, she quickly shot into her room.  
  
He'd seen her turn the corner though. Draco sighed, still mad at his own stupidity.  
  
Back in her room Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door. Catching her breath back, she went over to the desk and got her books ready for the day. When Mione came out of her room again Draco was gone. She left the dorm and went towards the dining hall for some breakfast. The walk took a few minutes and finally she arrived at the hall. She saw Harry and Ron were already there and sat down.  
  
"Good morning Hermione" said Ron cheerily through a piece of toast.  
  
"Well good morning to you too" she said laughing. "And to you too Harry" she chimed in as an afterthought.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you so happy Hermione, you've been so down since school started" Harry said.  
  
"Have I really" she said with an astonished look, "that doesn't matter now though, Halloween is almost here, my favorite holiday. And with that comes the Halloween dance," she looked at Ron ever so casually with her eyes as she said that.  
  
Ron blushed slightly and went back to looking at the sausage on his plate. After that they all sat in silence for a bit munching on their breakfasts. Hermione finished and got up to leave.  
  
"Well I'm off to Arithmancy."  
  
"Ok by Hermione, see you later" said Harry.  
  
Mione walked out of the hall and down the corridor to the stairs.  
  
"Oh, ummm... Harry I forgot something in the dorm. I better go get it before classes start."  
  
Ron awkwardly got up and left before Harry could say anything. Instead of going to the dorm her went up the stairs and in a very short time caught up with Hermione.  
  
"Hey Mione," he yelled after her.  
  
"Ron what are you doing here, I thought you had muggle studies first downstairs?" she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh ummm.. yes, but I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Ron looked at the floor twisting his hands together.  
  
"Umm.. what Ron?"  
  
"Well I was, ummm.. .wondering if."  
  
"If what?"  
  
"If you would like to go to the Halloween dance with me?"  
  
"Well I don't know Mr. Weasley" she said grinning.  
  
"Come on Hermione" he said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Of course I would love to go with you."  
  
"Yes thank you" he cheered.  
  
Ron kissed her on the cheek and ran back down the stairs. Hermione on the other hand stood there in the middle of the corridor dumbfounded. "What had just happened?" she asked herself. With a smile she turned and, almost pranced off to class very excited for the next ten days to go quickly.  
  
********************************************  
  
And it was true, the days seemed to go by very fast and suddenly it was the weekend before the dance. There was a trip to Hogsmeade that Sunday and Hermione had to go, so she could get an outfit of the Halloween dance.  
  
Hogsmeade was crowded that day, even though there was a chill in the air. Hermione left the castle after lunch and eagerly walked down the road towards the town. After she got there she looked around for a place to find something to wear to the dance. Hermione walked around a bit and finally saw a store called Which, Witch. She went in and began to look around, there was so many kinds of things to wear.  
  
Several minutes went by, and then she saw it, it was perfect. A short black, cap-sleeved dress, with red and silver stars and moons on it. Over it an ankle length bell sleeved hooded robe, with a tie in front and a large silver moon circled in red stars, embroidered on the back. It was perfect, she even found black Mary Jane flats with the same embroidered design on the satin of the shoes, just like the satin of the outfit.  
  
Hermione went over to the sales lady and asked her about the outfit.  
  
"Excuse me, how much does that outfit cost" she said pointing to it.  
  
"That's twenty- seven galleons and ten sickles."  
  
Mione bought in along with black tights and earrings, one a star and one a moon.  
  
"Aright dear that's twenty- eight galleons, six sickles, thank you and have a nice day."  
  
Hermione quickly left the shop and headed back to the castle. On the way she didn't stop, just kept on walking till she arrived back at her dorm. Hermione gave the picture the password and went it, straight to her room, ignoring Draco, who was on the couch. Once safely in her room, she took the outfit out and hung it up. She stood there admiring it and daydreaming till a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called foolishly, knowing the answer.  
  
"Who do you think, its time for dinner, just thought I'd let you know."  
  
"Ummmm.. Yea thanks."  
  
Hermione got up and put away the dress, then left her room, Draco was still sitting on the couch.  
  
"I thought you'd gone to dinner?" she asked him.  
  
"Well I decided to wait till you came out of your room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead."  
  
"Well I'm not." She said defensively.  
  
"Just checking, you're always in there. I live with you, but I never see you."  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to" she said sarcastically, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't, but I don't want you dead either."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going, are you coming?"  
  
She began to leave and Draco followed. They walked there together in silence. At the stairs they split when Hermione saw Harry and Ron. Draco watched her go and saw the three of them immediately start talking.  
  
During dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about their week and the upcoming Halloween dance. After dinner Hermione left the hall and went back towards her dorm. When she was about a quarter of the way up the stairs, she heard a voice.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Whey do you care?" she spat at Draco.  
  
"I care because we have a meeting in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Oh umm.. .right, sorry I forgot, my mind is somewhere else today" she said looking down sheepishly.  
  
"Ok, well are you going to stand there or what?"  
  
"Hermione" came a confused call.  
  
"Oh hi Ron, I'm over here" she called back.  
  
"Oh ok, where are you going?" he said walking up to where she was on the steps.  
  
"Nowhere umm. just to the meeting."  
  
"Was he bothering you" Ron whispered, slightly nodding at Draco.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine."  
  
"Ok well come on, lets' not be late."  
  
"Yes of course" she said letting Ron put his arm around her as she walked down the stairs, and off to the meeting in Mcgonagall's classroom.  
  
Draco stood there scowling before going off himself.  
  
They arrived within a few minutes and sat down in silence, waiting for everyone else. They began to arrive within a minute later and at exactly eight they began.  
  
"Good evening, I'm glad to see everyone is here. Tonight we will be talking about the Halloween Dance this coming Friday. Please note only fourth years and above may come. All third years and below will be having parties in their Common rooms." Draco sat and waited for Hermione to get up and speak.  
  
She stood up and continued. "As you all know, the decorations, band and food have been taken care of. However it is expected that all prefects come in proper attire, simply meaning dress robes. Furthermore all prefects will be coupled to lead the start of the dance. You have the next five minutes to choose a partner."  
  
With that she sat down and folded her hands on the table.  
  
Everyone then got up chatting excitedly and choosing partners. Ron looked at Hermione, but she mouthed no and then looked at Draco and sighed. Ron got the hint and went off to find someone else to walk in with, finally winding up partnering with Ginny. Hermione stood up again, silently calling attention to the room.  
  
"I will assume you all have partners now, those of you who do please sit."  
  
Lucky for her everyone sat.  
  
"Excellent, ok just a few more notices and then we're done. Please be outside the great hall on Friday at six thirty. The dance starts at seven and ends at twelve. Anyone who does not wish to come, doesn't have to. You will be allowed to leave and reenter, or just plain leave. Any questions? No, good, you are all dismissed and we shall see you Friday."  
  
After that, the prefects began to leave, Ron though first came up to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"  
  
"No, I can take care of myself, anyway I'm sure you've got some homework to finish" she said eyeing him.  
  
"No" he replied, in an unconvincing way.  
  
Ron left the room, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Hermione began to straighten up the chairs in the room.  
  
"You don't have to do that you know" Draco said looking at her "there are house elves to do that kind of thing."  
  
"You know my feelings on house elf labor" she said coldly to him. "Anyway, I'm finished, so I'll be going."  
  
Mione left the room and turned left back towards the dining hall. Draco silently stood up and walked out of the room, decisively not pushing in his chair. He walked down the hallway and up the staircase back toward his dorm. When he got back to the dorm, Hermione was sitting in an armchair by the fire reading. She didn't even look up when he came in; silently Draco went to his room and closed the door.  
  
After the lock clicked in his door, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in since he had come in. Her heart was beating furiously and calmly she tried to continue reading. Somewhere during the three hundredth or four hundredth page, Hermione slipped asleep. The book fell out of her hands onto the floor and she curled up in the large chair. The dorm was silent, Draco had been in his room sleeping. He woke up sometime during the night and had to use the lavatory. Draco got up and quietly opened the door to his room and slipped out. He began to creep quietly and slowly across the room to his bathroom, halfway there he stopped at the site of Hermione fast asleep in an armchair, her book on the floor. He went over to her and picked up the book, placing it on the table in front of her. Draco went over to the couch and took the red and silver blanket, carefully covering Hermione with it. He stood there for a second watching her and then crept off to the bathroom. When Draco exited the bathroom a few moments later, she was gone blanket book and all.  
  
The next morning Hermione had left the dorm before Draco had even gotten up.  
  
The next few days went by very normally. Hermione spent much of her time with Harry and Ron, avoiding Draco. After long tedious days of quiet, Friday came. Classes were over at two- thirty and all throughout the castle excitement rose. Hermione's transfiguration lesson ended, and in a happy excited state she walked back to her dorm. Upon entering she saw Draco.  
  
"I will meet you here at six- fifteen" he said curtly and went into his room.  
  
Mione went into her own room and dropped off her messenger bag. She took her robe and headed to her bathroom for a nice hot bath.  
  
Inside the bathroom she filled the huge tub and sank into the warm water. The refreshing scent of springtime flowers and rain filled the room. Time passed. The water became cold and Hermione got out feeling thoroughly refreshed and clean. She picked up her robe and put it on, then walked back to her room.  
  
Once there she brushed her hair and put some Sleek Easy's Hair Potion in it, to give it nice wavy curls. Mione finished it by pulling a little bit from each side back into a black clip. Hermione then got dressed, taking care not to rip her black stockings. She pulled on the dress and fixed it so it hung properly. The shoes went on easily and then she buckled them. Hermione walked over to the mirror while putting on her jewelry. "Well this is a change," she said to it. "But something's missing." Mione looked around the room and went over to her dresser. "Ah ha, just a little bit of gloss." She put on the lip-gloss, sniffing its sugary smell.  
  
"Hmmm. fifteen minutes" she said glancing at her watch. "Just enough time."  
  
Hermione went to her side table and picked up her journal. Sitting on the bed she began to write.  
  
"Tonight's the Halloween dance. I'm so excited, except that I have to walk in with Draco. Really I'm going with Ron, but the whole head girl/ head boy thing is expected. I think the dance will be fun. I'm so glad Ron asked me. Well better go before Draco starts banging on my door again."  
  
Mione put the journal back on the table and slipped off the bed to put her robe on. She looked in the mirror one last time and opened her door. Draco was standing there by a chair, watching the door, watching her. She pretended it didn't bother her and closed the door. She proceeded to walk over to him.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day gaping like an idiot" she said forcefully.  
  
"Shut up Granger, you look nice ok" he said as a slight pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Why thank you Malfoy, so do you" she glanced at his black pants and robe with a red shirt underneath, adding some color.  
  
"We match" she said.  
  
"Oh yes. I suppose we do, well we mustn't be late."  
  
Draco started to leave and Hermione followed. They walked quietly in silence to the great hall. The prefects began to arrive all looking happy, wearing colorful dress robes. Hermione looked up just as Ron came down the staircase with Ginny. He was wearing all black with gold trimming on his robe and shirt. Hermione caught her breath at how handsome he looked. Ron caught site of her too, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he came over to say hi.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself Ron."  
  
He blushed "Ginny helped me pick it out."  
  
"That's ok, what are sisters for."  
  
By now most of the students had arrived. A big crowd had gathered in front of the great hall. Professor Dumbledore came and opened the doors. Hermione and Draco, along with the prefects walked in. Head boy and girl went on stage, and as soon as everyone was inside, made an announcement.  
  
"Welcome to the Halloween dance" said Draco.  
  
"Everyone have a good time and let the fun begin" added Hermione.  
  
Quickly they got off stage and the Witchy Sisters got on. Music started in the background as everyone began to sit down for dinner. Hermione went to find Ron and saw him, with Harry and his date Ginny.  
  
"Hey Hermione" said Harry casually.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I love your dress" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Thank you Ginny."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat and got some food. Ginny and Hermione chatted a little about the dance and the boys. Everything was going so nice. Dinner finished and all the tables magically moved aside revealing the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Harry, I want to dance, let's go" Ginny said dragging him off.  
  
"Catch up with you guys later" Harry called back.  
  
"Well Ron what shall we do" Mione asked.  
  
"I almost forgot!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got this for you" Ron said pulling a single red rose out of his robe.  
  
"Oh, thank you Ron, this is beautiful" Mione exclaimed as she placed it carefully on the table.  
  
"Come let's dance" she added pulling him along.  
  
The dance floor was crazy, everyone kind of meshed in together. They'd been dancing for a little while when the music changed and a slow song came on. Immediately everyone broke into pairs, all separate. Hermione put her arms on Ron's shoulders, and he placed his around her waist.  
  
As they turned slowly in a circle she whispered to him "This is the best night of my life."  
  
"Mine too" Ron said back.  
  
The song ended and the couples slowly started to separate back into one big group.  
  
"Let's go take a walk" said Ron.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hermione took his hand and they walked out of the hall towards the classrooms on the left. Draco saw them go while he was dancing, and hope that Ron wasn't trying to do anything funny. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand past the classrooms to a corner of the school. They stopped and Ron put his arms around her waist and drew Hermione close.  
  
Ron gazed into her hazel eyes and whispered "You are so beautiful."  
  
Hermione put her hands around his neck and together they leaned in close. She closed her eyes and felt Ron's warm mouth kissing her own. It was like a breath of fresh air. They stood in the moonlight of a window kissing each other softly. Hermione ran her fingers through the back of Ron's hair taking in a deep breath as Ron kissed her neck. Ron took his hands up to her own and grasped them, squeezing them tight. He brought them in front and let go, hugging her close. She let her hands fall to her sides. Ron brought his hands up her back to her shoulders, he gently pulled the robe covering them off, letting it slip silently to the floor as he kissed her.  
  
Hermione stepped back, releasing from the kiss, and almost fell over. Ron leaned forward and pulled her into him so she wouldn't, making himself fall onto the floor, on his back. Hermione fell on top of him, curling into his arms, to not get hurt. He looked up into her face and traced it with his hand, the other around her waist holding her tight. Mione cupped Ron's faced and kissed him hard, running her tongue slowly over his lips. He rubbed her back with his hands, up and down slowly, as they kissed. His fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress. Slowly he started to undo it. Hermione kissed him on the neck and whispered "What are you doing," as she felt the zipper move, she then kissed him on the mouth again.  
  
Then she stopped, something was wrong. Hermione leaned out of the kiss and found the ground, standing up. The zipper on her dress was past halfway down her back. Hermione felt for it and zipped it back up. Ron still on the floor stood and watched her cautiously.  
  
"What were you doing Ron" she said looking confused.  
  
Ron walked over to her and caught her around her waist facing him.  
  
"Stop" she said taking her hands and pushing him away on his chest.  
  
Ron let go reluctantly and turned around and walked to the window, then back.  
  
"I thought you wanted this," he said.  
  
"This what, to date you yeah, but not to have sex on the first date in the middle of a Hogwarts corridor."  
  
"I wasn't trying to have sex with you Hermione."  
  
She turned away from him and the window and crossed her arms looking down at the ground.  
  
"Sure then why did you try to take my dress off?"  
  
"I don't know god what do you want from me?" he said turning to look at her back.  
  
"What do you mean, what do I want from you. I want to your girlfriend, not your bitch or your slut." She picked up her robe from the floor and started to walk away, putting it on.  
  
"Mione, wait," Ron said running after her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I promise not to. I will, I'm just sorry."  
  
"Its, its ok Ron" she said stopping and looking up at his eyes. "Lets go back to the dance."  
  
"Ok Mione umm.. If you want I'd still like you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Ok, but I don't want to take it to fast."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Ron took her hand; they kissed and walked back to the great hall. The dance was still in full swing. Ron and Hermione went back on the floor and partied it up. The end of the dance came to fast. The last song was slow; Ron and Mione held each other close savoring the moment. The song ended and Dumbledore called the hall to attention.  
  
"You have a half an hour to be back in your dorms, goodnight. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves."  
  
Mione went over to the table and picked up her rose.  
  
"Come, I'll walk you to your dorm" Ron said.  
  
He put his arm around her waist and they walked out of the hall and towards her dorm. When they got to the picture of the head girl and boy they stopped.  
  
"I had a good time Ron."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well you better get going, can't have a prefect getting caught in the corridors."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
They hugged each other and kissed deeply one last time.  
  
Ron walked down the corridor and back toward Gryffindor tower. Hermione said the password and walked in. Draco was sitting in an armchair, his back to the door.  
  
"You were gone a long time during the dance," he said as he heard her come in.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
Mione walked across the room and went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
Draco sat in the chair staring at her door for a long time. When he thought the whole castle seemed asleep, he finally got up and went to bed. "Nothing was as it should be," he thought sadly. 


End file.
